


【古代王咕哒】围猎2

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【古代王咕哒】围猎2

今天天气很热，纵然酒吧开在地下室已经有几分阴凉，空调也开得足够，但还是又一股一股的燥热从心底泛出来，眼看着下午没什么客人的立香毫不在意地把领结扯松掉，坐在吧台边上摇晃着腿。

 

那一天已经过去快要半个月了，因为各种原因最终决定辞职跑路的立香已经在叔叔的酒吧里当起了代理店长，在他出国的时候短暂的维持店里的生意。以她的个性，要说对那时候发生在总统套房里的事情不在意肯定是假的，但纷纷乱乱的思绪也整理不出一个头绪，一时之间完全失去了主意的她几乎是第二天就完成了离职手续离开了酒店。

 

不明就里的主管还在那天第一次夸奖了立香，面对她“你工作很努力，客人的评价也很好，不如留下来工作”的邀请，立香也只能干笑着拒绝。她就是以近乎逃跑的姿态离开这个曾经很喜欢的工作场所的，虽然自己不是理亏的一方，但就是想要完全隔绝和那两个人见面的可能性一样地逃跑了。

 

而且，说不好是不是后遗症一样的影响，她现在非常讨厌这种仿佛把人架在火上炙烤一般的炎热。“好热……”悷悷地趴在实木吧台上，立香把脸贴在上面，懒洋洋地抱怨着，“不会有人在这种天气的下午来的吧，喂库酱，我们店有这种死忠顾客吗？”

 

酒保库丘林正把大块的方冰放进准备格，哗啦哗啦的杂乱声音夹杂着令人舒适的凉爽气息扑到立香的手臂上，他头也不抬地说道，“怎么可能，这种天气会来的不是死忠顾客，纯粹是抖m顾客才对吧？”

 

“正因如此、”合上冰柜，他露出街头青年所特有的，爽朗而不怀好意的笑容，“我今天就要翘班了，代店长。”一边这么说着，他已经把套在衬衫外面的马甲和领结一口气拽了下来，似乎笃定立香不会阻止他奔向自由。

 

“去吧，”大口喝着店里备用牛奶的代理店长也的确没有阻止他的意思，发现他已经自觉处理好重体力劳动，立香挥了挥手，“记得明天晚上一定来哦，有一批酒要送来，我一个人可应付不过来。”已经走到店门口的青年吆喝着答应了一声，出门后似乎还很不放心地又把头探了回来，“出什么事就打电话、我会很快赶过来的。”

 

“好啦好啦知道啦，只比我大五岁的库妈妈，你快出门吧。”立香不在意地说着，心中暗自吐槽，‘能出什么事啊，刚当代理店长的几天不都出过了吗’。不知道是不是欺生，还是立香作为年轻女性让客人觉得颇为好欺负，那几天库丘林隔上几分钟就要把挑衅的客人从后门拖出去，其中不乏长得很像拳击手或黑帮骨干的壮汉。

 

——说起来，在这么恶劣的条件下，叔叔也真的能经营起这个酒吧啊。

 

一直以为邻居家的叔叔是学者或者教授之类的，立香回忆着自己小时候找他帮忙解决不会的数学题时莫里亚蒂一本正经教她取巧做法的样子，情不自禁地感叹起人不可貌相，眼皮渐渐沉重起来。空调持续稳定的嗡嗡声对困倦的夏日午后来说，简直是美妙的白噪音，她不知不觉就趴到了吧台上迷糊起来，连酒吧大门的开合都没能得到她的一瞥。

 

来人似乎也没想到她就在那里毫无防备的睡着，他以一种很小心的姿态渐渐接近了立香，但直到他在她面前站定，大半身体都被来人的影子所笼罩的立香仍然睡得香喷喷的，光线的变化没有引起半点察觉。

 

单纯是靠近她，记忆中欢愉的快感就让奥兹曼迪亚斯情不自禁地期待起什么来，而露出孩童般恬静睡脸的立香也稍微让他升起了居高临下的、恶质的怜爱之情——不知道等她醒过来看到余，会露出怎样的表情呢？怀着想要恶作剧的心思，他好整以暇地脱下外套丢到一边的椅背上，踱进吧台里面浏览起酒吧的备酒和杯子。

 

好友随意地转动着一个杯子，找了半个月的家伙正趴在桌子上睡着，这意外和谐一幕落在刚进门的吉尔伽美什眼里，居然带了点让他不快的刺痛。大概是天性不喜爱分享，类似于‘自己觉得好，别人也觉得好’这样隐约带有竞争含义在里面的重逢，让本来也不是很温柔可亲的吉尔伽美什走过去的脚步也急了起来。当然，他没忘记从里侧锁上酒吧的门。

 

“哟，黄金的，”先打招呼的是奥兹曼迪亚斯，“真是巧遇。”吉尔伽美什打量自己老友的眼神中，似乎还是第一次带有如此鲜明的恶意色彩，这大概和两人第一次是以完全竞争而不包含一丝合作成分正面相对有关，“太阳的、这可不算是什么巧遇”，手指挑起立香的一缕红发绕起了圈，他冷笑起来，“这么看来，你也的确觉得不错？”

 

“唔，当然，”意外坦诚的承认了这一点的奥兹曼迪亚斯颇有几分无赖地耸了耸肩，“有好的就不选坏的，余当然也不会例外。”用小指垫着杯子将它放回架子上，他手撑着吧台俯下身，对着立香的刘海吹了一口气，“该起来了，我们的裁判官。”

 

本来就为那一缕被人绕来绕去的头发所惊扰着的立香倒是没有立刻清醒过来，由于酒吧凌晨营业，现在正是已经昼夜颠倒了相当一段时间的立香犯困的时候。她的思绪仍然在粘稠的午睡中没有抽离而出，自然，低沉的男声也没能被她第一时间辨认出来。

 

茫然地看了看距离自己很近的，似乎饶有兴味的奥兹曼迪亚斯，她又转过头去，想要看清楚身后让自己睡不好的罪魁祸首，吉尔伽美什晦暗不明的神色也就完全映在了她尚未清醒的眼底。令两位男士有些失望的，她很费力地眨巴着还很干涩的眼睛，又把小脑袋放回了手臂窝出的温暖角落上去，似乎把他们的出现也当成了午睡的一部分。

 

看神色，大概还是噩梦的那部分。

 

虽然两人之间一触即发的气氛被她打破，但因为恶作剧没有取得相应效果而感到失望的奥兹曼迪亚斯还是把手放在她头上揉了两下，多少有些困扰地对着吉尔伽美什开起了玩笑，“上次这样被无视是什么时候？”用和奥兹曼迪亚斯相似的姿势将手撑在吧台上，已经把立香囚禁在自己双臂之间的金发男人嗤笑，“什么来着……财政部清查违法财产？”“还有你名下的报纸没投那个新闻。”奥兹曼迪亚斯提醒道，还捏了捏立香的脸颊。

 

真实的触感、真实的温度、和记忆中没有出入的说话声气，终于让立香从睡眠被打扰的愠怒转变为了认识到现实完全脱离控制的惊恐。她猛地从凳子上弹起想逃掉，却被等候已久的吉尔伽美什抱了个满怀。“迫不及待了？杂种，”吉尔伽美什压低声音，好像在和情人缠绵，“虽然也的确很久没见……”

 

虽然看上去面容精致得可以和当红偶像相媲美，也一贯养尊处优，但他的力气很大，只是拦腰轻巧的一抬，就像是哄小孩子一样把立香捧的离了地。立香的后背咚地一下摊平在了吧台上，在酣睡中暖乎乎的皮肤被凉凉的温度刺激着条件反射地弓起来。这似乎吉尔伽美什视为想要逃跑的象征，他的手像是钳子一样紧紧握住她的手腕，在把她牢牢压制在那里的同时，他吻了过来。

 

这一吻似乎太过急切了，其中所蕴含的意义，也并不是很能禁得住思考。最起码，同在房间里的奥兹曼迪亚斯已经眸色深暗地盯着他们，露出了若有所思的神情。微妙地，他觉得这一次会是硝烟味十足的对立，而不是往常彼此心知肚明有着默契的游乐。

 

说到底，无论是奥兹曼迪亚斯，还是吉尔伽美什，本质上都是对自己无比自信乃至于自负的人——若不是同一种人，也就没办法成为在外界看来可以称之为朋友的关系，但两个人之间所涌动的气氛，有时候也是彼此都能察觉到的恶意和冷淡。这大概是同为天之骄子的相通之处了，就算是在彼此理解的前提下，也总是跃跃欲试着要分出个高低来。

 

所以就算是察觉到吉尔伽美什对这女孩子有些和平常不同的执着，奥兹曼迪亚斯也没有放弃的打算，毕竟他对她也不是全无兴趣，而且，他并不觉得存在自己输掉这个可能。

 

现在正躺在吧台上被动而无助的立香完全没想到自己已经成为了这两个人感兴趣的新项目了，或者说她完全没有想过还会被他们追上门这种可能性，更不用说比这更进一步的长期战线了。

 

由于受了惊，她金色的瞳仁已经浸泡在一汪眼泪里，被吧台上方的射灯一打，显出璀璨的柔软可怜，更是让吉尔伽美什兴致勃勃而凶狠地挑逗起她。男性的身体强健而有力，就算立香已经抗拒地竖起膝盖，也没能让他靠近的姿态有半分停滞，散发着热度和今天所钟情的古龙水，吉尔伽美什的气味非常鲜明的占据了她的感官。

 

身体似乎也接受到了什么讯号一样的，虽然眼中映出另一个人颠倒的注视，却还是期待着什么一样的软化下来，渐渐连大脑也像是被亲的融化了一样，连满心拒绝都忘记一般地，立香发出了娇软的呻吟声。仅仅是被纠缠着逗弄舌头，就让她的身体深处产生了悸动一般的火热，被催出来的多余的泪珠瞬间没入红发中，只有一点微不可查的泪痕留在肌肤上，发出讨人喜欢的光泽。

 

“被这么看着，余也有些忍不住啊。”本来或许能够等到正餐再开动的奥兹曼迪亚斯被她带着水汽的眼扫过一眼，就已经被那其中所蕴含的渴求挑动起情欲，身下本来就不太安分的器官迫不及待地硬了起来。他从吉尔伽美什的禁锢中解救出一只小手，将过于兴奋、前段闪亮着腺液的肉棒塞进了她的手心，代她用力一样的握住了她的手，上下动了起来。

 

因为距离很近，某些微妙的味道扩散的更快，意识到手里所握住的东西是什么之后，立香羞窘起来，想要摆脱这种令她尴尬的抚慰。但说不好是奥兹曼迪亚斯的手握得太紧还是混沌的大脑无法辨识出主人真正的意愿，她居然在那玩意热情洋溢地来回刮擦的时候，用手指圈住了它的头部，不仅是硬中带软的奇怪手感，连它跳动的节奏都彻底地感受到了。

 

被微凉的手指紧握住，还被不经意之间擦过敏感的系带，奥兹曼迪亚斯抽了一口气，被这意外袭击连话都不顾得说，在闷哼出声的同时强制性得带着她的手运动起来，腺液多到在两个人的手中发出了咕叽咕叽的声音。这声音似乎也激发了吉尔伽美什的热情，最起码他向立香的套装裙内探索的动作就因此加快了不少。

 

因为是代理店长，再加上上一份工作的影响，立香每天都认认真真地穿戴整齐，生怕会让到酒吧营造出来的气氛在自己这里受到影响。薄而光滑的黑色丝袜勾勒出女性温暖的腿部弧线，工作时穿着的黑色低跟鞋恰如其分的拉长了腿部线条，一眼看过去那种健康而光滑的感觉让人颇为愉快。

 

把这样一个一本正经的小酒保压在身下，看她因为自己的缘故频频失神，或是因为过火的动作而投来怯生生的责怪眼神，是要比纯粹观赏更愉快的多了。暂时离开无比合拍的嘴唇，吉尔伽美什直直看着她的表情，用手指把裙子粗略堆到她的腰上一路探进灯光照不到的地方，织就美丽小物的纤维在拉力下紧绷绷的，稍微费了一点力的吉尔伽美什满意地听着丝袜发出清脆的撕裂声。

 

和丝袜相比，她本身的皮肤当然没有那么滑，皮肉重叠的大腿根部不可避免的汗意反而让那里越发像是浇上一层奶油的布丁。手指拉住她最贴身的轻软布料再次用力，这一次的声音要比刚才的闷上很多，反衬出丝袜质地的优越性的同时，也表示了她最为隐秘部位的敞开。

 

吉尔伽美什的手握住了她尚被丝袜包裹住的小腿，坚定地把不太安分想要蜷缩起来的腿拖到了悬空的位置。立香现在的姿势很不舒服，硬木所制的吧台就算承受着成年人的体重也稳定的没有发出声音或是晃动，但坚硬的边缘垫在她的屁股下面还是让她疼痛不已。感觉连尾骨都要被自己的体重压碎，立香却没有半点可以调整的余地。她的手被奥兹曼迪亚斯自得其乐的征用过去，狭窄的桌面让她的脖子也无处借力，被吉尔伽美什这么一调整之后，悬在半空的双腿更是让她整个人危险的像是在猫咪拨弄下滑到桌子边缘的盆栽一样。

 

以这个姿势滑落下去的话，屁股要跌成八瓣不说，就连脑袋可能也会磕得扁扁的，信任酒吧的瓷砖质量的立香深感不安，都不顾吉尔伽美什的可怕，忙不迭地把腿缠到了距离最近的他的腰上。啊、被推开了，对方仅仅是哼地笑了一声，就轻易地再次扰乱了她的平衡。用空闲的手拼命寻找着能握住的地方，却只是把放在边上的杯子碰翻几个，感觉到平躺的背部都快被惯性带的翘起，立香的眼泪都快吓出来了，左手也没轻没重收紧，反而勾出了奥兹曼迪亚斯的低哼。

 

她这副样子很合吉尔伽美什的胃口，而且，意外打击到太阳那家伙也取悦了他。金发男人那张傲慢的脸上，再一次出现了轻松的笑影，把立香的腿拉过来攀住自己，吉尔伽美什贴近她方便插入。“轻点，太阳的再有钱也买不来另一根。”他说着，感受着丝袜和自己西装来回摩擦发出的稀疏声音，狠劲撞进已经湿滑的小穴。

 

这一下太突兀，塞得太满，也就有些疼。立香条件反射地腿上用了力，却没想到这会让吉尔伽美什和自己贴的更紧。直到男人的闷笑声通过他的胸膛带动了她的身体，因为他弯下腰的动作过于剧烈的而散乱的金发已经搔到了代店长露出来的脖颈，立香才发现这错误犯得多么愚蠢。她慌张地放松了力度，却到底害怕失衡，不敢完全离开他的身体，只是辛苦地绷紧着腿虚虚地圈在他的腰上。

 

纵然没有释放，奥兹曼迪亚斯却已经松开了她的手。他那被某些液体涂得晶亮的手，毫不犹豫地伸到了立香的胸口，以缓慢的动作一点点解开了蓝色小领巾的结。不无挑衅之意地直视着厌恶远离他的吉尔伽美什，奥兹曼迪亚斯笑道，“用力点也没关系，然后换余来让你舒服。”就在说话的功夫，小领巾已经跟随着他的力道离开了衬衫领子，然后在立香惊讶的目光中，被系到了她的头上。端端正正地，刚好围绕着眼睛一圈。

 

这下，立香就算是睁开眼睛瞪到最大，也只能看到被灯光打得明亮的一片蓝色在自己眼前深深浅浅，最多通过来回移动的阴影来猜测他们的进一步动作。视觉被剥夺让她很紧张，同时也理所当然的，提升了其他感官的敏锐度。

 

在胸前游弋着、慢条斯理解开纽扣的手指的热度；每动作一次，就会摩擦出类似树叶互相刮动的声音，然后带出另一声黏腻水声的抽插；马甲上的扣子被不知道是谁的手解开，腹部微妙的失去衣物带来的压力的轻松感；bra被拉到双乳上卡住，被勒的翘起的乳尖被其中一个人的牙齿撕咬着，略微粗暴地向上提起的感觉……

 

这种慌张失措、似乎完全不能控制自己的感觉，让立香实在是有些委屈的想哭。她也的确是自以为很隐蔽地哭了起来，即使是逃跑了也还要被找上门来追究前事，又一次被无视意愿，虽然并不是不舒服，但还是让小姑娘感觉极为难过。蒙住她眼睛的轻盈而晴朗的蓝色丝巾很快就被泪水浸出一条一条的深色痕迹，而被她竭力忍耐的抽噎声也不可抑制地泄露到了鼻腔外侧。

 

虽然身体上的愉快感还在持续着，立香的声音往往随着某些动作带上颤抖的尾音，甚至这委屈巴巴的哭泣也不耽误她的身体做出种种反应，但躺在窄窄吧台上哭泣着的小姑娘看起来还是显得很可怜。

 

“……真的很不喜欢啊。”听不出是什么情绪的声音传到立香的耳朵里，因为是在出乎意料很近的地方响起的，她扭了扭，想把脸从对方的目光下藏起来。大概很不成功，另一个方向的人大声叹着气，听声音似乎是奥兹曼迪亚斯，小心地用指尖帮她擦去了泪水。吉尔伽美什面对女人的泪水，反应的就直白的多了，他压根是不管不顾地又亲了过来。

 

“呜……”本来就哭得鼻子堵住的立香很快就呼吸不过来，她被迫停止了抽抽搭搭，努力地平复着呼吸。并不是她不想躲开，而是对方太过强势地掐着她的下巴不让她转移哪怕一分的缘故。然后，就像吉尔伽美什所说的那样，他们两个的确在身体上颇为契合，哪怕是在这种情况下立香也能从接吻中获得很多乐趣。

 

吉尔伽尔什厚实的舌头翻搅起来格外有力，就像是以鲜明存在感填满她小穴来回碾压着敏感地带的肉棒一样，他的舌头也强硬地塞进了小姑娘小小的嘴巴里，多余的涎液从嘴角溢出，搞得她下巴上都黏糊糊的。她的声音仍然带着哭音，脸则是大半为丝巾所遮盖看不清表情，但吉尔伽美什还是颇为自得的发觉，吸吮夹吞着他肉棒的柔软体内愈发热情起来，甚至会跟随他轻轻舐弄她上颚的动作而持续抽搐地将他吞的更深入。

 

“这不是很喜欢嘛。”好像是为了反驳刚才那句不喜欢，又或者是为了让立香能够承认自己的愉快，吉尔伽美什就像是较劲一样地说出了这句话，就再次投入到了——虽然他自己不愿意承认——取悦她的行为中去。

 

仔细地观察着她的表情，缓慢地戳刺着挪动自己的肉棒，直到她的嘴唇被咬出湿红的印痕、或是发出可爱的声音，就反复地刺激起刚才那块地方。就算吉尔伽美什在床笫之事中算是比较有耐心，却还是很少这样讨好床伴，毕竟对男性来说抽插并没有那么让人迷乱，此刻的他已经在心里不耐烦地咂起舌来。但不知为什么，那样忍耐的呻吟就是让他很想要再听一听，因为呻吟而张开的嘴唇里露出来的粉色舌尖也格外的可爱。

 

又一次低下头狠狠地吸了两下小舌尖，吉尔伽美什终于在她从喉间发出的细而绵长的叫声中痛快地顶住最能让她给出回馈的一点，在越发热情地纠缠下射了出来。

 

立香觉得自己糟糕透了，最后没有压抑住的叫声让她的嗓子火辣辣的缩紧，而随着吉尔伽美什半软下去的肉棒滑出自己的身体，让她不能忽视的液体也跟着流了出去。声音大的就好像是瓶塞被酒瓶中的气体顶出去一样，是雾蒙蒙的‘砰’的一声。她的脸因为刚才悦乐的体验和现在回神后的羞惭红成一大片，虽然已经没什么束缚了，却因为不想被这两个人注视，或者说不想要和他们对视，只知道用手去抓住自己的裙摆而非丝巾，想要把完全乱成一团的叠层摆弄整齐。

 

但娇嫩的喘息声是完全不能被丝巾遮盖住的，就算立香自觉已经很努力的平复呼吸，事实上被反复挑逗起来的欲望终于满足以后，身体本能发出的声音还是很鲜明的。一直没有参与进来的奥兹曼迪亚斯就很喜欢她现在的声音，而且终于恢复红润的脸颊也比恐惧的苍白来的可爱。奥兹曼迪亚斯将手从她的腋下穿过，像是小男孩第一次抱起洋娃娃一样，以小心翼翼又因为焦急而显得有些笨拙粗鲁的样子，将她转离了这个已经湿哒哒的位置。

 

突如其来的旋转让立香很是不安，惊呼之下她已经牢牢地把手扣在了男人的脖子上，就像是过山车骤降的时候抱着安全装置的人一样用力。奥兹曼迪亚斯哈哈一笑，才把怀里这个仿佛掉出温暖的巢、还不会飞的怯生生雏鸟一样的小姑娘放下。他是很喜欢被依赖的类型，所以看着立香又吓了一跳的样子，不由得凑过去说，“小心啊，小裁判。”吧台的高度很方便他欺负这只小小鸟，用早就准备得当的肉棒撬开那两瓣鼓溜溜的肉唇，先是喘息一声才继续提醒她，“滑下去小心扭到脚。”

 

小腹被桌面挤压成一个平面，从后面插进来的坏心眼肉棒在体内的存在就格外明显，立香被顶撞地呜呜咽咽，却因为对方最为致命的头部总是有意无意地滑开，还不得不向前倾斜着抬起屁股迎合。啪的一声，屁股被奥兹曼迪亚斯惩戒性地打了一巴掌，手掌和手感绝妙的部位乍一接触就被深陷下去一个小窝的臀瓣用卓绝的弹性弹了开去。觉得这感觉颇为有趣，再加上肉棒被突然一下的深吮吸的一阵酥麻，他随意地又打了几下，才将手指按在软肉里说道，“余都说了小心，怎么还要乱动呢。”

 

深色的手此刻像是被她的肌肤吸住了一样，完全火热的掌心贴在因为某些奇怪的液体而斑驳的丝袜上，偶尔还要用手指把破洞扩大一下，奥兹曼迪亚斯在她天然的滑腻和夹杂着人工制造出的干爽微沙质地中来回探索。时不时出于恶趣味轻轻扇上一巴掌，享受她迎合讨好的吸附和无法停止的呻吟声。

 

立香以前从来没有从这种行为中获得快感，但在这两个猎人身上她失去的第一次也足够多了，身体深处充沛到仿佛源源不绝的蜜汁已经说明了一切。奥兹曼迪亚斯的每一下抽插，或者说每一下狎昵的拍打，都不免沾染了立香的汁液。

 

“杂种，这么喜欢？刚才还不是这幅样子……”丝巾忽然被扯下塞进嘴巴里，吉尔伽美什扯着立香的头发迫使她低头去讨好一并塞进去的器物。在活色生香的刺激中，它已经恢复了最佳的征伐状态，肉滚滚的坚硬隔着薄薄的丝巾也能被立香的舌头感受到。连眼泪都被呛出来的立香连连推拒起来，想要把它赶到一个不这么过分的位置，但因为受了挤压而动作起来的喉头却给了吉尔伽美什进一步的舒爽。

 

“含好、杂种，”手上的动作因为她的不舒服而放松下来，嘴上却还是不饶人的威胁她，吉尔伽美什因为最敏感的部位被半干半湿的布料包裹着，深深陷在她唇舌讨好中的感觉阖上双眼享受起来，“想想它给你带来多少快乐，嗯？”

 

“带来快乐的不是余这根吗？黄金的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯恶意地握住她的腰，胯部用力顶着高热的小穴里的一点左右磨起来，满意地听到了她发出了闷闷地呻吟声，“刚才和你做的时候，她可是很不乐意的。”

 

腿被实心吧台阻碍着不能蜷起，立香只能在昂扬如弯刀的肉棒挑着那一点戳弄的时候努力地把膝盖向前顶，才能勉强抵消掉体内涌动着的，几乎让她发狂的力量。一前一后塞满她的两个人在说什么已经完全不能吸引立香的注意力了，哪怕是那对已经痴痴注视着古董挂钟时针的金色眸子中所看到的景物，也不能让她对此刻的时间警醒半分。可以说是焦躁地把小腿折起来，竭尽所能地用着力想要把身体里戳刺的肉棒夹紧的代店长，露出了完全沉醉于性事中的、恍惚而快乐的表情。

 

她踢起来的脚尖，轻轻地碰到了奥兹曼迪亚斯敞开的皮带，把那个完全失去功能的金属部件搞得当啷一声，才受惊一样地放了下去。立香已经完全忘记了嘴巴里的大家伙是如何让自己害怕、又是怎么折腾自己的，她像是在表达自己的驯服一样，软绵绵地、极尽讨好地来回吮着那玩意，就算被奥兹曼迪亚斯几下顶弄得浑身颤抖，双眼紧闭，也还是把吉尔伽美什含得更深更贴合。

 

丝巾完全湿透了，露在立香唇瓣外面的小角上，还有透明的涎液一滴滴被抖出凌乱的线。

 

手不知什么时候被奥兹曼迪亚斯强行反扭过去，立香无助地绷紧脚尖、又放松它们，然后再一次重复这个无意义的动作，来舒张自己被压缩的感受。所以鞋子先是失去了足跟，然后又被大半足底抛弃，最终岌岌可危的攀着女主人秀气的足尖晃晃悠悠。低低的猫跟在激烈的动作中掉落在地上的声音并不像猫，反而更像一只被孩子丢过房间的积木。

 

先是一声，然后是另一声，吉尔伽美什心想，地底有人的话现在很可以开始睡觉了。就和他过度兴奋以至于开始胡思乱想的脑子一样，他的手也没闲着，在高潮边缘已经失去了对力度的控制，此刻正把她垂下来、半露在空气中摆荡的双乳收拢到手心里捏着。

 

立香现在则是紧紧闭着双眼，皱起眉毛的样子看起来有些严肃，声音也像是和什么东西对抗着一样，断断续续、大小不一地溢出喉咙。她无法控制地发着抖，腿好像是快要抽筋地死命用膝盖顶着吧台，想要把自己向后推，推得离奥兹曼迪亚斯更近点。身体各处乱七八糟的疼痛，自愿或是非自愿的，都是让她的淫汁流的更凶的催化剂。

 

嘴里的东西忽然抽了出去，舌头遗憾于不能依附什么东西的同时，立香把那团湿淋淋的蓝色和直接的祈求声一起吐了出去。“再、拜托——”她完全不知道自己究竟在说些什么，只是随着一下下顶弄随时说出脑海中最新出现的一个词，“好、好舒服……嗯……拜托——”

 

“裁判这么说了、”气息也混乱起来的奥兹曼迪亚斯发了狠劲，带着团团汁液抽离又深入，被立香夹得快要失守，只好长话短说把调笑留到事后，“说个输赢出来，余就让你更舒服。”完全是趁火打劫，扰乱公平竞争的话，还能顺便完成自己的目的，哪怕吉尔伽美什似笑非笑地投来一眼，他也说的堂堂正正。

 

“输、呜、我、”手指用力握紧到指尖泛白，立香扭着腰想要迎合，纯粹出于直觉，她选了一个心底最直接的想法，“我输、输的是、我——”她那张被泪水和快乐搞得潮红一片的脸，半转向奥兹曼迪亚斯，又因为姿势限制停止了，立香轻声重复，“拜托……”

 

这一眼的神色，但凡是男人就没有忍耐得了的。奥兹曼迪亚斯兴奋得连她说了些什么都没过脑子，就已经调整好了姿势，顺着她的意插的又深又重。吉尔伽美什颜色鲜亮的饱满龟头被他控制着滑过立香的双唇，咸咸的腺液被她尝到一点，但立香又因为腺液中所带有的另一种让人浮想联翩的味道，而伸出舌头舔舐着龟头背面复杂细腻的交接处。

 

膨大的伞状头部之下，硬挺弹动的茎身之上，还有一环小小的像是拼装带的地方。味道、热度、形状……她的舌头在细致的棱角中拨动着，又用嘴唇凑过去将那里整个吸附住。

 

舒服、好舒服，就是现在所感受的器官能够给她如此程度的快感。毫无意识地追寻着眼前吉尔伽美什的肉棒，甚至还为他退开的动作发出了嗯嗯的不满的声音，立香完全没有防备地用一个劲向前探的脸承接了他射出的液体。散发出和消毒洗涤剂很相似的味道，白色的糟糕液体从立香半张的嘴唇中间滑落，还路过了她露出了的舌尖。

 

“诶、呜——”就在这时，一直被捣弄的小穴终于像是被压缩到极致的弹簧一样，身体内部爆发出了前所未有的感受，立香甚至觉得腹部已经有一个水球被顶破了，才能有现在这样让她酸软到浑身无力的喷发。眼前能够看到的东西都镀上了一层似有似无的光，像是从儿童游乐园里面走出来一样的闪烁着，恍惚露出满足笑意的立香稍微花了点时间，才把现实世界的景色归回原位。

 

软绵绵垂贴在吧台木板上的大腿不太舒服，膝盖也终于能正常的告知大脑‘是我在痛’，更糟糕的是，某种液体顺着腿部线条向下流动的感受此刻已经传到了脚尖。简直像是失禁一样，不，可能就是失禁吧。奥兹曼迪亚斯一放开她，立香就像是失去了挂钩的衣物一样，狼狈地从台子上滑落着感受了一把脚踏实地。

 

她落足的地方，也已经被刚才大量喷出的液体占据，脚底小小的啪嗒声让她恨不得能现在把实木吧台挖个洞钻进去。而现在快到营业时间的酒吧、被搞得完全皱起来的裙子、狂乱中扣子也崩掉几颗的衬衫，更别提两位餍足的猎人都还没有离开……立香真的很想就地消失，或者是不管三七二十一的抱头蹲下，摆出最强的防御姿态，就此万事不问。

 

可惜，事情的发展永远和她期望的方向背道而驰。

 

“不穿鞋子会着凉的，立香。”奥兹曼迪亚斯就好像亲切的邻家哥哥一样，拦着腰把她抱了起来，“衣服也只好等下再换了，你说呢，黄金的？”

 

“唔、既然杂种认输，倒也不是不行。”吉尔伽美什兴致缺缺地赞同，在立香警惕的目光中抬起她的下巴端详她的脸，“话是这么说，亏你这杂种能躲到这里啊——”惦念了半个月的猎物重回掌握之中，无论是围猎还是分享的欲望都已经满足，他拖着懒洋洋的长音，“立香——？”

 

像是被蛇盯上的青蛙一样，立香的身体完全僵硬起来，无论是奥兹曼迪亚斯并不是很让人舒适的抱法还是吉尔伽美什轻捏她脸颊的动作，都让她越来越把姿态转化为防御。但最关键的一点还是，“名、名字，为什么……”她嗫嚅着问。

 

大概是觉得这个问题很好笑，奥兹曼迪亚斯一边抱着她向门边走去，一边为她解释，低沉的声音仿佛是从胸腔中直接发出的一样，“上一次你昏过去了，所以比试仍未分出胜负。”

 

再加上味道很好，两个人都不期然起了想要独吞的心思，担忧在明面下暗中寻找的动作惊扰对方，居然追踪了一周之久。察觉到行动的不顺利，两个人同时发现她居然到了那个教授的手下工作，烦恼着要怎么把这只小猎物从蜘蛛网上不引起波动的摘下来，一边很诚实的在莫里亚蒂离开蜘蛛巢穴的时候找上门来……

 

再然后，就是第二次围猎的开始。

 

不过这些事情，没必要让现在的她知道。看着她明显不满意于含糊的答案，却也不敢追问的不甘心表情，奥兹曼迪亚斯露出了胸有成竹的笑容。阳光照耀走在前方的友人璀璨的金色头发上，打出了流动一般的光圈，他红色的眼睛瞟过来，似是漫不经心，似是蕴藏恶意。

 

但无论如何，这一次围猎结束了。


End file.
